


Absolutely Smitten

by TristanIsGay



Series: S.E.I.J [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because it kills me everytime i see it, Dancing, Fluff, Just a really cute story based on one of my favorite songs, Kinda, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, Partying, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: Yuuri and Victor meet at a party and hit it off. They are Absolutely Smitten.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I fucking love this song I've been listening to it all day a really wanted to write a fic inspired by it.   
> The song is called Absolutely Smitten by Dodie Clark. It's so cute and fluffy and it seemed to fit super well with Victuuri. So hope you like it ahh. I'm excited to write this.  
> Also, they aren't professional ice skaters in this story. They also don't know each other. Just so that's cleared up.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he walked next to Phichit. He was bit nervous. Being that he wasn't a social person, parties weren't really his thing. Though, the opportunity wasn't something he could really pass up. Added to the fact Phichit practically begged him to go with him. 

"Don't be so nervous, Yuuri!" He exclaimed. Yuuri just sighed in response. Phitchit rolled his eyes. "This will be fun. Maybe you can meet some new people make some friends!"

"If I can get the courage to talk to people." He said. He wasn't the best at starting a conversation. 

"Ah, don't worry about that. I'll introduce you to people!" 

"Thank you, Phichit." He said, thankful to have such a good friend. 

"That's what friends are for!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Now. We have to make sure to take a selfie once we get there." Yuuri laughed. Of course, that was his first thing he wanted to do.

It wasn't long till the two were in the party. Yuuri was Awh struck by how nice the place was. Everyone was dressed to the nines. The room was practically sparkling. The music was very upbeat. Giving a happy vibe to the whole situation. Everyone seemed super happy. There was laughing and chitter chatter echoing through the room. Felt like he was in a movie. His attention went to the dance floor. Some people scattered along the dance floor with smiles on their faces. He was pretty happy he came now that he was there. 

Later in the night, Yuuri was talking with a man named Christophe. Phichit in the conversation as well. They all seemed to hit it off well. Laughing about a few funny dancers and discussing jobs. 

"I can't believe how nice it is here," Phichit commented, glancing around the room. 

"It's astounding really," Chris commented. He looked down and hummed before looking up at Yuuri. "Oh Yuuri, Can you do me a favor and get me another glass of wine?" He asked.

"Oh, of course!" He said and smiled at him. He turned around and began walking that way. His breath caught in his throat when he bumped into a man. Yuuri lost his balance and stumbled over his own feet. He caught himself on his hand thankfully. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The man asked in a slight panic. He held his hand out so he could help the man he knocked over get up. Yuuri groaned a bit. He landed slightly on his back so it hurt a bit. He looked up "I'm fi-" He cut himself off when he saw the man's face. His words got caught in his throat for a moment and his cheeks flushed red. He was a bit taken by his...well beautiful face. His hair was a shiny silver color. It parted through the middle and was so long it went down to hips. He had striking blue eyes. His jaw line was perfectly defined and he could tell by how his white shirt fit him that he was quite fit. 

He felt his heart begin to swell. He felt like his insides turned to jelly. 

"Sir?" The man said again. It broke Yuuri out of his thoughts.

"U-uh! Sorry! I-i'm fine." He said and took the man's hand. He felt something rush through him when they made contact. Oh god, he knew this feeling all too well. Does love at first sight even exist? The beautiful man pulled him up and smiled at him, with a chuckle. He noticed his red cheeks.

"I'm Victor. What's your name pretty boy?" He asked with a smug smile. Yuuri's cheeks went darker. 

"u-uh Y-Yuuri." He responded with a shy smile. Victor looked him up and down. Yuri wondered what the long haired man was thinking.

"Well then, Yuuri. How about I grab you a drink? As an apology for knocking you to the floor." He said with a chuckle. His smile was bright enough to light up the world. 

Yuuri nodded "Yeah sure..." He managed out. Victor let go of his hand and began to walk away.

Yuuri turned to his two friends. The two were grinning. Yuuri stepped back into the group. Phichit looked at him with a dorky grin and Chris grinned,

"Someone's getting it tonight," Chris commented and Yuuri choked on air. 

"What! No no no." He exclaimed, very flustered. The two chuckled. "I'd rather just dance around the room with him...and kiss him till those perfect lips turn blue."

"You are absolutely smitten." Phichit chuckled. "You'll never let him go"

Victor grabbed a drink and looked over at Yuuri. He grinned. He could slightly hear the conversation but the thing he focused on was how flustered Yuuri was. How cute. His cheeks dusted red. At a loss for words to explain what just happened. 

"What was that?" Yuri walked up to him and asked. 

"Oh nothing just a bit of love at first sight," Victor replied and turned to the other Yuri. 

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Love at first sight doesn't even exist."

"Hm...Maybe to you. But to me it does!" He said

"You believe in fate, don't you?"

"I do."

"Well. It's too late now. You'll never let him go."

Victor smiled at that and began walking back to Yuuri. Once he got there he placed the glass into Yuuri's hands. Yuuri jumped a bit before looking over at him. Victor grinned. He loved seeing the flustered look on the stranger's face.

"T-thank you." He stuttered. 

"You're welcome, pretty boy." He said before leaning down to Yuuri's ear. He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before whispering. 

_"Would you like to dance?"_

Yuuri gasped a little at the suddenness of it all. Victor grinned and began walking to the dance floor. 

Phichit's eyes went a bit wide. "Did he just whisper in his ear?" 

"Look at how he's smiling, Yuuri. I think he like's you." Chris commented 

Yuuri gulped and looked over at Victor. He was now on the dance floor. He held his hand out, waiting for Yuuri to walk up and dance. Yuuri put his drink down and ran over to him, taking his hand. Victor pulled him close to his chest. 

"Just follow my lead." 

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded. Victor hummed happily and the two began dancing around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short and probably a bit rushed. Hope you enjoyed my second story of S.E.I.J. I had work today so I didn't have much time to write. But I hope it was good. You really should check out the song. It's fucking great. ahh. Okay. I'm good. Follow me on Tumblr for more! ultraprocrastinatingwriter


End file.
